Todo Por Un Error
by LowlyMARIANA
Summary: Hermione escucha, de casualidad, una conversación entre Harry y Ron, pero no la escucha completa, y se va... qué pasará después de casi 7 años?. PostHogwarts.


Hola!, después de mucho tiempo..., aquí les traigo otro Fic, espero que les guste!.

Los Personajes son de propiedad de JKRowling y la Warner BROS y si hago esto es sólo por diversión…

**Todo Por Un Error**

En una hermosa tarde de primavera, Harry estaba paseando por un centro comercial de Londres, pero a pesar de que la tarde estaba un poco soleada, él sentía frío y tristeza porque eran días como ese los que le hacían recordarla, recordar los mejores momentos que vivió con ella y sin darse cuenta comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Por qué te fuiste?, por qué me dejaste solo? Si yo no hice más que amarte con toda mi alma - pensaba el chico de ojos verdes mientras caminaba - han pasado casi 7 años desde que te fuiste, desde que te di ese último beso que aún recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, así como también recuerdo todos y cada uno de nuestros besos y los momentos que vivimos juntos, a pesar de que te fuiste dejándome solo, nunca te olvidé, nunca dejé de amarte y nunca lo haré Hermione, eres tú? – dijo al ver a una chica de cabello castaño sentada en una de las bancas del centro comercial - espero que esta vez no me este confundiendo, espero que realmente seas tú.

-Sí, soy yo, Harry – dijo un poco dolida y sorprendida.

-Hola, Hermy – dijo Harry secándose las lágrimas.

-Hola, Harry.

-Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver… por qué te fuiste? – le dijo acercándose a ella.

-Cómo que por qué me fui?, todavía lo preguntas? – dijo dolida, tratando de retroceder.

-Qué te pasa?.

-Nada – respondió tratando de no llorar.

-Por qué te fuiste y me dejaste solo?, por qué me engañaste así? – dijo y las lágrimas volvían a salir.

-Fuiste tú el que fingía, yo no fingí y si me fui es por lo que escuché – las lágrimas estaban por salir – por qué te haces la víctima?, por qué lloras si tú no me querías?.

-No me hago la víctima y lloro porque yo sí te amaba y lo sigo haciendo, a decir verdad, nunca dejaré de hacerlo, pero… qué fue lo que escuchaste?.

-De casualidad escuché cuando Ron te preguntó si me querías y tú le respondiste que no…, fue después de nuestro último beso – las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

**Flash Back **

-Harry, en serio la quieres? – decía Ron.

-No, Ron, yo no la quiero… Yo la AMO!!!, es mi vida.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Pues parece que no escuchaste la conversación completa – dijo al recordar la conversación.

-Para qué seguir escuchándola si tú habías dicho que no me querías?.

-Es que era cierto… yo no te quería… yo te amaba y te lo vuelvo a repetir, nunca dejaré de hacerlo, nunca te olvidé y nunca lo haré, pero parece que tú, sí, ya hiciste tu vida… - dijo al ver a una niña de aproximadamente dos años que estaba apoyada en las piernas de Hermione y los observaba confundida – es muy bonita tu hija…, claro, con la mamá que tiene…

-Harry, yo no sé qué decir, yo tampoco dejé de amarte – le decía mientras miraba esos ojos verdes llorar – y si lo dices por Daniela, ella no es mi hija…

-Ah, no?, entonces? – dijo Harry secándose las lágrimas.

-Es mi sobrinita, hija de mi primo…, la saqué pasear para ver si así no me deprimía, porque días como este me traen muchos recuerdos que pasamos juntos… y como pensé que…

-Yo también hacía prácticamente lo mismo, sólo que yo no tengo sobrinos a quién sacar a pasear…

- Harry, discúlpame, por favor, si tan sólo no hubiera… - dijo y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con más fuerza.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, tú lo escuchaste de casualidad, pero no completo, creo que… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo – dijo sentándose a su lado para abrazarla – no llores, por favor, o Daniela se va a asustar – le dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

.Tienes razón, debo ponerme contenta porque te he vuelto a ver y ahora sé toda la verdad.

-Sí, qué te parece si… te invito a cenar a mi departamento?, hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar…

-Sí, claro, sólo dame tu dirección.

- Mi dirección es: Valle de Godric 842 departamento # 3. A las siete de la noche?.

-Sí, ahí estaré, nos vemos – le da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

-Chau, Danielita. Nos vemos, Hermione.

* * *

-Espero que todo vuelve a ser como antes. Te amo, Harry - pensaba mientras tocaba el timbre, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo que entallaba muy bien su esbelta figura.

-Ojala que todo salga bien… Te amo, Hermione - pensó mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta – Hola, Hermione!, pasa, por favor.

-Hola, Harry – dijo entrando al departamento.

-Es por aquí – dijo indicándole que caminara en cierta dirección – te ves hermosa…

-Gracias – dijo sonrojándose levemente – tú también te ves muy bien.

-Gracias – dijo sonriéndole – toma, son para ti – le dijo entregándole un ramo de príncipes negros (rosas muy rojas, para los que no las conocen así) que ocultaba con la espalda.

-Gracias, están muy bonita.

-De nada.

-Que bonito departamento!.

-Ah, gracias. Siéntate, por favor – dijo jalando una silla para que ella se sentara. La mesa estaba muy bien decorada, tenía un mantel rojo y habían velas flotando a su alrededor.

-Gracias – dijo poniendo las rosas en un florero que le había alcanzado Harry.

-Espero que te guste, lo preparé yo mismo – dijo sirviéndole un poco de cada cosa.

Hermione sonrió – y… qué sabes de Ron?.

-Sé que se casó con Luna no mucho después de salir del colegio y que tienen una niña muy bonita.

-Quizás si no me hubiera ido…, si no hubiera escuchado esa conversación, o al menos la hubiera escuchado completa, nosotros también tendríamos una familia formada Gracias – dijo al terminar.

-Las que te adornan – dijo sonriendo – Bueno…, y qué ha sido de tu vida?, tienes novio?.

-No, nunca dejé de pensar en ti – esto lleno a Harry de alegría y tuvo que contener las ganas que tenía de besarla – comencé a trabajar, pero me alejé del Mundo Mágico, no tienes idea de cuánto lo extraño. Y tú …?.

-No yo tampoco dejé de pensar en ti – respondió sin dejar que Hermione completara su pregunta, pues ya sabía a qué se refería – también comencé a trabajar, pero a diferencia tuya no me alejé del Mundo Mágico, es más, trabajo en el Ministerio...

-Que bueno que estés trabajando en el Ministerio!.

-Sí, bueno… Hermione…, sé que es un poco pronto, pero… quieres volver a ser mi novia? – le preguntó mirándola a los ojos, los cuales comenzaban a derramar lágrimas – no llores, por favor, sabía que era muy pronto… - se reprochaba a sí mismo – si no quieres, yo puedo esperar… - dijo secando las lágrimas con su mano.

-No, Harry. Claro que quiero. Yo te amo!.

-Yo también te amo – dijo y sin esperar un segundo más tomó sus mejillas y la besó muy tiernamente – Hermy, no quiero que nos volvamos a separar – le dijo abrazándola y dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

-Yo tampoco, Harry – dijo y lo besó colocando sus brazos en el cuello de él para así poder acariciar su rebelde cabello color azabache.

-Me acompañas a buscar algo, por favor? – dijo tomándola de la mano.

-Claro, te acompaño a dónde sea, contigo voy hasta el fin del mundo – dijo sonriendo agarrando la mano de Harry y siguió sus pasos.

-Creo que sería mejor que te sientes aquí y esperes un momento – le dijo entrando a su habitación y señalando su cama.

-Bueno… - dijo sentándose – se puede saber qué es lo que buscas?, puedo ayudarte? – le preguntó al ver a Harry arrodillado y revolviendo sus cajones de ropa.

-No, sé que debe estar por aquí – dijo aún revolviendo todo.

-Y por qué no puedo saber? – preguntó.

-Porque es sorpresa… Ya lo encontré – dijo levantándose – Hermione, quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó volviéndose a arrodillar, pero esta vez delante de ella y abriendo la cajita que había estado buscando, dejando a la vista un hermoso anillo de compromiso con un hermoso diamante.

-Harry, yo… claro que quiero – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Te amo, Hermy – dijo sentándose a su lado para colocarle el anillo y luego abrazarla.

-Yo también te amo, Harry – dijo antes de besarlo tiernamente – Pero… cómo es que tenías este anillo de compromiso? – preguntó separándose de él y dejándolo confundido – habías pensado en pedírselo a otra persona? – dijo con tono molesto y parándose.

-No, Hermy, cómo crees? – dijo agarrándola de la mano y haciendo que se siente a su lado.

-Entonces?.

-Yo… lo compré para ti… te lo iba a pedir el día de la graduación, pero… - dijo con tono apenado.

-Harry… lo siento, por favor perdóname – le pidió suplicante.

-No, mi amor, Hermy, no tengo de qué perdonarte, no fue tu culpa… dejémoslo en el olvido, está bien? – dijo abrazándola para luego verla a los ojos.

-Es que no es tan fácil, me siento culpable de nuestro sufrimiento…, pero trataré de hacerlo, trataremos de recuperar el tiempo perdido… - agregó al ver la mirada triste de Harry, quien al escuchar esto sonrió para luego besarla. Era un beso muy tierno donde ambos demostrabas lo mucho que se amaban, Hermione puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y él acariciaba su cintura y espalda, poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo apasionado y cada vez lo era más. Harry dejó los labios de su prometida para besar su cuello, mientras que Hermione acariciaba su cabello. La arrecostó horizontalmente en su cama tomándola en brazos, él se arrecostó encima de ella y volvió a besar sus labios, acariciando, con una mano, la pierna de Hermione, mientras que con la otra mano bajaba el cierre de su vestido, para luego quitárselo.

-Eres hermosa… - dijo y notó que Hermione lo miró un poco nerviosa y sonrosada – Preciosa, si no estás lista, no hay problema, yo puedo esperar una eternidad si quieres…, más bien perdóname por ir tan rápido…

-No tengo de qué perdonarte – dijo sonriendo antes de besar su cuello y comenzar a quitarle la camisa, volvió a besar sus labios sacándole el pantalón.

Harry hizo un camino de besos desde la oreja de Hermione hasta sus hombros, deteniendo su camino para besar sus labios al pasar por ellos, acariciando su espalda. Ambos demostraban el amor que sentían por el otro en cada beso y caricia que se daban…

Se despojaron de las únicas prendas que los cubrían, Harry miraba a Hermione mientras entraba lenta y cuidadosamente en ella para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien y se detuvo al ver que ella cerró los ojos en señal de dolor – lo siento… - dijo tratando de calmar su dolor haciéndole una caricia en la espalda con una mano y con la otra, en la mejilla.

-Está bien…, no te preocupes… - dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios, indicándole así que continuara.

* * *

-Te Amo, Hermy, Te Amo! – dijo echándose a su costado y abrazándola.

-Yo también Te Amo, Harry! – dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-Esta ha sido el mejor día de mi vida – dijo dándole besos en el cabello, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-El mío también, Te Amo – le dijo y alcanzó a oír un "Y yo a Ti" antes de dormirse rodeada de los brazos de Harry, quién también se quedó dormido después de haberlo dicho.

**Fin.**

Muchísimas gracias por leer!!!. Espero que les halla gustado y que, por favor me dejen Review's para saber qué les pareció :D .

Por cierto, la conversación que tuvo Harry con Ron fue porque Harry le había comentado que le pediría matrimonio a Hermione y si no se lo dijo fue para no hacerla sentir peor…

Saludos,

**Claudia.**


End file.
